The wise Hanyou
by CL 9 3 11 0 9 5
Summary: The gang has died but Inuyasha lived. He is now the master of a fighing Dojo, he is called away to deal with the band of five
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha kills Narkau but his friends dies, now he is a teacher of the sword in Keade's village. He hears a rumor about The Band of Four wandering killing people, looking for a "Person." Who is this person? Inuyasha?

"Damn" was heard when a clenched clawed fist hit the ground hurt that was the battle that took place. Inuyasha sit on the floor with his hair hiding his eyes, his lips moved but only a whisper came out.

" I have avenged you guys, sorry Mirkou, Sango, Kagome, even Shippo. I might join you now in the realm of the… dead" Inuyasha whispered as he collapsed to the ground face first for his wounds overwhelmed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha woke up two weeks had past, Keade was tending to his wounds that have not yet healed when to moaned on opened his eyes, staring at Keade with gazed eyes. Inuyasha just moaned and shifted on the futon while Keade broke the bad news to Inuyasha but that push Inuyasha to his limits.

"Keade, I know I heard all their breathing stop at once" Inuyasha snapped at the miko.

Keade just glanced at Inuyasha while continuing like she didn't hear him.

" Inyasha some of the villagers have been reporting they have seen and heard your friends asking you even if they are dead, you should keep living." Keade said calmly. Inuyasha just stared at Keade like she was crazy.

" What are you saying that I will kill myself? Heck no I promised some of the kids to learn some sword fighting and I am not going to break that one but the past will remain a bad memory. I will join them when I have to but it is not now, now please excuse me I have to do some teaching," Inuyasha just stood up and walked out of the hut in the waiting crowd of kids with wooden swords in their hands.

Keade heard Inuyasha shout to the kids " well are you ready!" and the reply " yes we are!"

Keade just chuckled at that and thought (there will be some protectors in this village now)

Two years have past

"Master, There is two demons coming in the village," A student said as she entered the room wearing a fighting kimono. The hanyou student bowed to another hanyou with two swords strapped to his side, one is for a samurai and easy battles while the other changes into the mighty fang of the Dog demon from long ago along with Armour covering his left arm and chest (think Sesshomaru's Armour). The figure looked up from his scroll and sighed and spoke " What of demons, Sakura?" Sakura just said " one word… Ox, Inuyasha."

" Send… Kentro and Kantro, the twins they will deal with these ox demon while you are coming with me Sakura to deal with the _Band of five _that have been killing people and searching for one person" Inuyasha said while stretching from being looking though the list of students in the fighting dojo.

The dojo was built after some the parents started to complain about training in the rain for Inuyasha trained them in the sun or the rain. Inuyasha fired right back right back at them that " we don't have anywhere to train so the forest is the best area to train!" The parents got together and started to make a dojo that they didn't know that will be giving them their food in 6 months. Well the dojo became popular that other kids started to come in from other villages nearby. The fact the were so many kids that Inuyasha had to make his first students teach the kids the basic while he teaches the students that are worthy of becoming samurai. The dojo teaches the student while the some of the teachers destroys demons that come in the villages.

Sakura was the first hanyou Inuyasha taught and liked in other words. She is the teacher's pet. Inuyasha usually liked to travel with Sakura because of her happiness.

Two figures walked in the sunset while a crowd of 74 kids waving and wishing Good luck while 5 tall adults just stood there with their arms across unaware that it might be the last time that they will see those two people: the master and the teachers pet.


	2. IF you care NOT A CHAPTER

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

CL9311095


End file.
